dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Primeval World
'Primeval World '''is a short attration on the Disneyland Railroad at Disneyland and on the Western River Railroad at Tokyo Disneyland. It was formerly part of the Ford Magic Skyway attraction at the 1964 New York World's Fair. It is based on the Rite of Spring segment of the 1940 Disney animated feature film ''Fantasia. In Disneyland, it comes immediately after the Grand Canyon between the Tomorrowland and Main Street stations. In Tokyo Disneyland, it is located in a mining shaft behind Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, heralded by a Triceratops skeleton at the entrance to the tunnel. At the Primeval World, guests see a number of dinosaurs in a supposed natural habitat after traveling back in time. Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals *Edaphosaurus - Actually a reptile that died out before the dinosaurs existed, though this is a common mistake. They are among the first creatures shown, and have characteristic glowing red eyes. *Giant Snails *Giant Scorpion *Meganeura *''Brontosaurus'' - A large, long-necked plant eater seen in the water. Both adult and young are present. *''Pteranodon'' - Though it is a flying reptile, they aren't seen flying and are instead perched on cliffs. *''Triceratops'' - A parenting couple of these three-horned dinosaurs are seen watching over their hatchlings. *''Ornithomimus'' - A small herd of these ornithomimids are seen at a watering hole in a desert. They may not actually be Struthiomimus, as names are not mentioned on the ride. *''Megalosaurus'' (skeleton only) *''Plateosaurus'' (skeleton only) *''Tyrannosaurus Rex'' - One of the last dinosaurs to be seen, it can be seen fighting a Stegosaurus ''around a lava pit. *Stegosaurus'' - One of the last dinosaurs to be seen, it can be seen fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex ''around a lava pit. The Primeval World diorama was originally constructed by Disney for the 1964 New York World's Fair as part of the Ford Magic Skyway attraction, where it was viewed from a Ford Mustang and was narrated by Walt Disney himself. The attractions It's a Small World, Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln, and the Carousel of Progress were also constructed for the same Fair and transferred to the park after the closing of the Fair in 1965. Mistakes *As with many of the dinosaur-based items in the world, it depicts dinosaurs from all different time periods and places in the same habitat. This is also seen in the film ''The Land Before Time, and Dink, The Little Dinosaur which is non-Disney. *Many of the dinosaurs are out of proportion to their actual size. *The Tyrannosaurus rex ''near the end has a number of anatomical faults: **The head is wrong shape. **There are three claws on the hand (three fingers like an ''Allosaurus or Gigantosaurus); Tyrannosaurus ''had two. **It is standing upright, which has been determined wrong. **Its tail is dragging on the ground. *The ''Brontosaurus ''are seen chewing plants like cows. This is known to be incorrect, as they swallowed their food whole and it was broken down by gizzard stones (gastroliths) *The ''Brontosaurus also had nostrils on their nose instead of the top of their head. *''Brontosaurus'' had spines. *''Brontosaurus'' did not drag its tail on the ground. *''Stegosaurus's tail should be more elevated and have only four spikes instead of five. *''Ornithomimus had feathers. *''Pteranodon'' is shown standing on its hind legs, when it should be on all fours with its wings folded like a vampire bat. *''Pteranodon'' like all pterosaurs also had fur and lacked bat wings. *''Edaphosaurus'' went extinct before the dinosaurs existed, and it should have naked mammal-like skin instead of scales. Gallery Primeval World Triceratops card front.jpg Primeval World Triceratops card back.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card front.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card back.jpg Primeval World Struthiomimus card front.jpg Primeval World Struthiomimus card back.jpg Primeval World Pterodactyl card front.jpg Primeval World Pterodactyl card back.jpg Primeval World Meganeura card front.jpg Primeval World Meganeura card back.jpg Primeval World Edaphosaurus card front.jpg Primeval World Edaphosaurus card back.jpg Primeval World Dino egg card front.jpg Primeval World Dino egg card back.jpg Primeval World Brontosaurus card front.jpg Primeval World Brontosaurus card back.jpg Tumblr o05iccV6jH1sa3t1go4 1280.jpg Tumblr o05iccV6jH1sa3t1go3 1280.jpg Tumblr o05iccV6jH1sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Tumblr o05iccV6jH1sa3t1go1 1280.jpg Tumblr njqc0uEMdS1t0xyebo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr njqc0uEMdS1t0xyebo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mz63nq3YU31s2wio8o6 1280.jpg Tumblr o5wvuw9pWF1s2ne6go6 1280.png New York World's Fair Magic Skyway Concept Sketch Triceratops.jpg New York World's Fair Magic Skyway Concept Sketch Pteranodon.jpg Tdl 2.jpg Ford-Magic-Skyway.jpg Tumblr p49wn0qdQl1sa3t1go1 500.jpg Tumblr p478xcM4fM1sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Tumblr p478xcM4fM1sa3t1go1 1280.jpg Animals DSC_5193.jpg|Edaphosaurus and Meganeura DSC_6520.jpg|Apatosaurus DSC_0949.jpg|Pteranodon DSC_3701.jpg|Triceratops DSC_3414.jpg|Ornithomimus DSC_0951.jpg|Megalosaurus and Plateosaurus (skeleton only) DSC_3703.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex and Stegosaurus Videos Primeval World Diorama--Disneyland History--1960's--TMS-502 Disneyland Railroad's New Primeval World and Grand Canyon Updates Look Great! Tokyo Disneyland - Primeval World Audios http://disneychris.com/images/Audio/CH2/TRK75_Primeval_World_Magic_Skyway_Instrumental.mp3 Category:Disney attractions